universalprotectioncouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Army
The Jedi Army was one of the first UPC Armies formed. Description and History The Jedi Army was one of the first UPC Armies made. It was originally headed by Yoda as Admiral, with Mace Windu as General, but Yoda was then taken out, due to his duties as Commander-in-Chief. Windu was then promoted to Admiral, resulting in many promotions. However, since a certain proposition was put forth and accepted, Mace Windu is no longer the Admiral of the Jedi Army. One of the main reasons for the proposition was because Yoda was no longer going to be Commander-in-Chief of the UPC Army, so he needed a place in an army. When Mace Windu was removed from the Jedi Army as an Admiral, Yoda was added as its new Admiral, and then took Aslan's place as a Grand Admiral. Since then, many promotions and demotions have been occurring. This army has a program called the Younglings Program. It puts Padawans, Young Jedi Knights, and even Initiates, are placed in positions obviously higher than they should have. These young Jedi are in the positions to receive training and experience in high positions, so that they can become high officials later on. They are allowed by others to make decisions, but the others are supposed to make sure they don't make any bad decisions. Some of these are Chian, Thrynnie Vae, and Zett Jukassa. This Army is contributed to and run by Section I: Jedi, and Section XXIV: New Jedi Order. It only accepts members that are Jedi, whether they are Initiates, Padawans, Knights, Masters, or Grandmasters. UPC Special Operations Brigade This Army actually has three teams in the UPC Special Operations Brigade, one of the few Armies to have more than one. Team Gamma (3) is the Jedi team in the SOB, and is led by Captain and former New Republic Army Commander Mara Jade Skywalker, and contains Agent and former Jedi Army Chief Sergeant Tyvokka, Agent and former New Republic Army Colonel Kam Solusar, and Agent and former Jedi Army Chief Corporal X2. Team Nu (13) is the Dathomiri Witch team in the SOB, is led by Captain and former Jedi Army Chief Colonel Kirana Ti, and contains Agent and former Jedi Army Major Damaya, Agent and former Jedi Army Chief Corporal Sanola Ti, and Agent and former New Republic Army Chief Sergeant Chastina. Team Aleph (25) is led by Captain and former Jedi Army Colonel Sharad Hett, and contains Agent and former Jedi Army Sergeant Bant Eerin, Agent and former Jedi Army Sergeant Kalifa, and Agent and former New Republic Army Colonel Zekk. Shaak Ti, the General of the UPC Special Operations Brigade was formerly a Captain in the Jedi Army, but when the SOB was created, she was chosen by the War Council to lead it. Leadership * Grand Admiral: Yoda *Grand General: Obi-Wan Kenobi *S. Commander: Plo Koon *Commander: Agen Kolar *Chief Captain: Kit Fisto *Captain: Luminara Unduli * Captain: Qui-Gon Jinn *Captain: Ki-Adi-Mundi *S. Chief Lieutenant: Saba Sebatyne *Chief Lieutenant: Oppo Rancisis *SOB Captain: Mara Jade Skywalker *SOB Captain: Kirana Ti *SOB Captain: Sharad Hett Notable Members * Yoda: Grand Admiral *Obi-Wan Kenobi: Grand General *Plo Koon: S. Commander *Agen Kolar: Commander *Kit Fisto: Chief Captain *Shaak Ti: Captain *Luminara Unduli: Captain *Qui-Gon Jinn: Captain *Ki-Adi-Mundi: Captain *Saba Sebatyne: S. Chief Lieutenant *Oppo Rancisis: Chief Lieutenant *Aayla Secura: Lieutenant *Yaddle: Lieutenant *Cin Drallig: Lieutenant *Eeth Koth: Lieutenant *Even Piell: Lieutenant *Stass Allie: Lieutenant *Depa Billaba: S. Chief Colonel *Nichos Aplina: Chief Colonel *Jacen Solo: Chief Colonel *Cilghal: Chief Colonel *Roth-Del Masona: Colonel *Siri Tachi: Colonel *Quinlan Vos: Colonel *An'ya Kuro: Colonel *Fy-Tor-Ana: Colonel *Kenth Hamner: Colonel *Ry-Gaul: Colonel *Yarael Poof: Colonel *Ima-Gun Di: Colonel *Coleman Trebor: Colonel *Anoon Bondara: Colonel *Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo Solo: Colonel *Ranik Solusar: S. Chief Sergeant *Garen Muln: Chief Sergeant *Daakman Barrek: Chief Sergeant *Bultar Swan: Chief Sergeant *Tholme: Chief Sergeant *Halsey: Chief Sergeant *Keni Sten: Chief Sergeant *Barriss Offee: Chief Sergeant *Sha Koon: Sergeant *Soara Antana: Sergeant *Ajin Liliana: Sergeant *Callista Masana: Sergeant *Tauht: Sergeant *Sia-Lan Wezz: Sergeant *T'ra Saa: Sergeant *Ky Narec: Sergeant *Shon Kon Ray: Sergeant *Lilit Twoseas: Sergeant *Ares Nune: Sergeant *Nejaa Halcyon: Sergeant *Tru Veld: Sergeant *Darra Thel-Tanis: Sergeant *Zett Jukassa: Sergeant *Tahl: Sergeant *Tonje Stewt: Sergeant *K'Kruhk: Sergeant *Roran Corobb: Sergeant *Foul Madama: Sergeant *Tsui Choi: Sergeant *Kento Marek: Sergeant *Rahm Kota: Sergeant *Micah Giett: Sergeant *Jastus Farr: S. Chief Major *Mara Jade Skywalker: SOB Captain *Kirana Ti: SOB CaptainSharad Hett: SOB Captain *Tyvokka: SOB Agent *Kam Solusar: SOB Agent *X2: SOB Agent *Sanola Ti: SOB Agent *Damaya: SOB Agent *Chastina: SOB Agent *Bant Eerin: SOB Agent *Kalifa: SOB Agent *Zekk: SOB Agent Category:UPC Army Category:Star Wars UPC Army Category:Jedi Army